


Your Heart in my Hands

by Lemonandpie



Series: Taking Care of You [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Enemas, Fisting, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Kink, fluff with an angsty ending, gentle dom foggy nelson, sub matt murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonandpie/pseuds/Lemonandpie
Summary: Foggy decides to indulge Matt for their anniversary
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Taking Care of You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732525
Comments: 19
Kudos: 144





	Your Heart in my Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I realise that the kinkiness scale has just jumped way up with those tags, but screw it my id fic my rules. 
> 
> Also this fic sort of includes mistaken for cheating, but it's right at the end so I wasn't sure if I should tag it.

Foggy’s life was, excuse his French (why was it called that?), fucking awesome. He had graduated _cum laude_ from Columbia, passed the bar with flying colours, got an internship that paid really well while only being the medium level of soul crushing, and was living with the perfect boyfriend who he loved and had rigorous sex with. 

_Awesome_.

He and Matt were lying on their couch, Matt clinging tightly to Foggy in his special way that somehow meant he never ended up face planting onto the floor. The man defied physics, honestly. Foggy scrolled idly through his phone, avoiding pop ups like a master. Until he got one promising ‘The Best Sex Toys For Your Playtime Needs!’ in sparkly font. He clicked on it, for a laugh. A laugh with additional research purposes.

“What the heck is a sound?” Foggy muttered, clicking on the collection of rods. His face paled when he clicked on the product description. “Ow, ow, no, heck no, that can’t be a thing.”

“It feels really good,” Matt said into Foggy’s chest, where he currently had his face snuggled. 

“Matt, you can’t see this but my eyebrow is raised, like, all the way up. It’s disappeared into my hairline.” 

Matt chuckled. “If you know what you’re doing, they feel fucking amazing.”

“Really? Not just amazing, but ‘fucking amazing’?” Matt nodded into Foggy’s chest. Foggy squinted at the silver rods again. “You sure about that? I mean, ow.”

“Not ow,” Matt said. “Burns a bit, sometimes. But if you go slow, with plenty of lube, and let gravity do much of the work, it doesn’t burn.” Matt wiggled on top of Foggy. “Stretches you so deep. It feels wrong, but that’s what makes it so good, you know? And when they hit your prostate with it…”

Foggy could feel Matt getting hard. He moved his spare hand and curled it in Matt’s hair. “Do you see stars, Matt?”

“No,” Matt rolled his hips. “But I can feel them. Feels like I’m being electrocuted. Well, not quite, when they send electricity down that is a completely new level--”

“Wait,” Foggy said, sitting up. Matt huffed at the movement. “There’s electric ones?”

Matt nodded, his eyes managing to look wide and innocent while his lips looked so damn sinful. 

“Nope.” Foggy pressed the back button. “No way.”

“Aw,” Matt said, going as far as to pout. “Was hoping to convince you. Apparently I look like a wild animal when they do it.”

“A bit too much for me.” Foggy looked down at Matt’s face, which was mostly jovial but did seem to have a little bit of genuine disappointment. Foggy bent down and gave Matt a kiss. “Sorry, Matt. I’d just be too scared of hurting you.”

“I know.” Matt returned to his position, burrowed in Foggy’s chest. “Though maybe one day you could watch someone else do it to me?”

“Walk before we run, Matt. Walk before we run.” Foggy returned to scrolling through the website. Most of the things listed were typical-- a wide array of butt plugs, clamps for various places, _more_ sounding rods (that Foggy was sure were bigger, and that made him gulp like nothing on earth).

Foggy snorted. “Matt, they’ve got a Hulk dildo.”

Matt looked up, tilting his head. “Isn’t the Hulk--”

“Really ginormous? Like, absolutely huge? Yes, he is. Seriously, I could fit my fist _inside_ this thing.” 

“Really?” Matt asked, and not in the ‘that sounds ridiculous way’. In the ‘that sounds great, please tell me more’ way. 

“Murdock, are you telling me that turns you on? Does the thought of getting fucked by a dildo thicker that my fist rev your engine?” Foggy asked. Matt nodded. He was getting hard again. “Got a bit of a size kink there?”

“Mm-hm,” Matt said, pressing his lips to Foggy’s shirt. He was getting the fabric wet.

“Yeah?” Foggy asked, leaning down to kiss Matt. “You like being full?”

“So much.” Matt was rutting against him now. “I like the stretch, like I’m working out. It’s an endurance test.”

“You’re such a fitness freak,” Foggy said, rolling his hips to meet Matt’s. “You ever been fisted before?”

“No, I-- I wanted it to be special.” Matt gasped, and Foggy could feel the precum sticking their pants together. “Do-- do you want?”

“Oh god,” Foggy said, rutting against Matt.

“Foggy, if you don’t fuck me right now--”

“Getting lube!” Foggy scrambled to a sitting position, so thankful that they’d put some in the table beside the couch. It was a _very_ rigorous sex life.

\---

The thing was, Foggy wasn’t actually that kinky. You know, for a Dom. With a Sub who was up for pretty much anything. It was actually a source of insecurity for Foggy (alongside… everything). He was sure that one day he was not going to be able to give Matt what he needed. But just because Foggy hadn’t tried all that much didn’t mean Foggy was necessarily against trying some stuff.

And okay, so he really liked when Matt’s hole got a little loose. Sue him, he was great in civil court. 

Honestly, the thought of fisting Matt was actually really, really hot. He knew how much Matt liked to be filled up, and he loved doing the filling. They had already invested in a bunch of toys of increasingly larger sizes, and maybe Foggy had a couple of fantasies of working Matt up to the Hulk dildo. That’d be hot. If only they had colours other than green…

So Foggy did what any self-respecting lawyer would do. He researched the hell out of how to fist your boyfriend.

There was… a lot. He found written resources, testimonials, even a video series giving you a step by step guide on how to do it. Which he had binged watched. Three times. (The moan the Sub made when the fist finally sank inside of him made Foggy feel funny in his pants). And he had seen some things that took it to an extreme Foggy was definitely not comfortable with and made him want to call an ambulance for the Sub in the video, but by and large he was convinced.

Plus, it turned out that he and Matt were already three-quarters of their way down the hole training pole anyway.

“What are you watching?” Matt asked one day when he had gotten home from the gym. How Matt still found time to go to the gym was beyond Foggy. 

“...Porn.” Foggy had learned very quickly that he couldn’t lie to Matt about these things, like he could smell it or something. So he gave up trying a long time ago.

“Yeah, I know.” Matt chuckled, climbing onto the bed beside Foggy. “Is it any good?”

“Um, yeah. It’s… it’s a fisting video.”

Matt’s head snapped to the right, and if Matt could Foggy knew he would be staring Foggy down. 

“Really?” Matt asked, his voice cracking.

“You want to listen?” Foggy held out one of the earbuds. Matt reached for Foggy’s elbow and slowly dragged his hand up until he could take the earbud from him. Foggy knew that Matt could have gotten it a more direct way. Tease. Matt shuffled closer and put the earbud in place. 

“I forgot how noisy it was,” Matt said softly.

“I thought you’ve never done this?” Foggy asked.

“Not to me. But I’ve been in the room while someone…” Matt slid his hand down so he was grasping Foggy’s. “What’s happening?”

“He’s in halfway up his forearm. Sub’s on his back, his legs held up by chains. They’re going slow. It’s a pretty boring room, and they just keep the camera there.”

“Sorry,” Matt said. “I know how much you like to see their faces.”

“It’s not complete without it,” Foggy said. “What can I say, I like knowing Subs are enjoying it.”

“He’s moaning a bit,” Matt said. His brow furrowed in concentration. “Can’t hear much, though.”

“I found one where the Sub loses it a bit,” Foggy said. He squeezed Matt’s hand. “Starts practically wailing.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Foggy leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Matt’s neck. “I like a Sub who’s loud.”

“I know,” Matt said, chuckling. He gasped. “I’ll be loud for you, I promise.”

“Good boy.” Foggy began to suck on a spot on Matt’s neck. “Plus, it’ll hide the sounds of the lube.”

“So gross,” Matt said, laughing. 

\---

Foggy could tell that Matt was getting overwhelmed. Working at Landman and Zach was turning out to be more soul crushing than anticipated, and it was definitely getting to Matt and his desperate need to look out for the little guy. Matt’s latest Doctor’s visit had even winded up with his Survitonin prescription being put back up. Foggy tried to help by getting Matt to go under as much as possible, but Matt needed a little extra this time.

Plus, it was their anniversary. Foggy had handmade a cake using all natural ingredients, lit candles, and gotten a nice but affordable bottle of wine. As well as an enema kit and the world’s biggest bottle of lube. 

“Is that eucalyptus oil?” Matt asked, his face turned towards the candles. Matt was stretched out on the bathroom floor, Foggy having laid down their softest towels beneath him. 

“Yeah, I’m trying to get you as relaxed as possible,” Foggy said. Matt just hummed. The enema kit had proven surprisingly complicated to set up, and Foggy read every instruction eight times.

“Ok, got it. Knees up.”

Matt obediently bent his knees, putting his feet firmly on the ground. Foggy slathered on some lube and sank two fingers into Matt. Matt grunted, but didn’t move. Foggy spread the lube around, making sure to coat Matt’s walls. When Matt was lax around Foggy’s fingers, and moaning with every movement, Foggy pulled out.

“Ok, Matt, we’re just going to do a few small doses of warm water. Tell me if you want to slow down, ok?”

“I’m fine, Foggy,” Matt slurred. If he was already going down, that boded well. 

Foggy slicked up the nozzle and slowly pushed it in. It was small, but Matt still clenched down on it. They both took a moment to breathe when the nozzle was in. 

“Let’s do this,” Foggy said. He picked up the bag and unclamped the tube. It seemed to take a while for Matt to notice it, which at least meant Foggy had picked a good temperature. When Mat did notice, he grunted, gripping the towel beneath him.

“You alright?” Foggy asked. Matt nodded, his eyes squeezing shut and flying open in an unpredictable rhythm. “How’s it feel?”

“Weird.” Matt said. Foggy snorted. “Like I’m… in the bath, but everything else is dry. Or I’ve had too much of a hot drink.”

Matt gasped, his foot kicking out. His pants echoed off the walls of their small bathroom, starting off as noises of exertion but turning into light breaths. Foggy leaned forward and grabbed one of Matt’s hands, which led to Matt squeezing his hand until he felt like it was going to fall off.

“So much… it’s so much…” 

There was still a fair amount left in the bag, and it was only the first bag, too. Foggy started to worry that maybe this was too much for Matt to handle, but Matt didn’t seem distressed. Just overwhelmed.

The guides Foggy had read online, and the Doms in the chatroom Foggy had joined, had all suggested that Foggy rub Matt’s stomach as things went further so Foggy used his spare hand to rub Matt’s abdomen. Matt gasped again.

“Matt, you’re so…”

“Full?” Matt suggested between gasps.

“Yeah.” Matt was swollen under Foggy’s hand, the water pushing his abdomen out ever so slightly. It was… fuck it was hot.

Eventually they were down to the last trickles of water, and Foggy clamped the tube shut again. “Ok, Matt, I need you to hold it.”

Matt nodded. Sweat made his body glisten, like he was nearing the end of his workout. Foggy kept squeezing his hand and rubbing his stomach, keeping an eye on the clock. Matt was more grunting than breathing by the end of the fifteen minutes, but he got to the end with ease.

“Right, time’s up. I’m going to help you up, and then I’ll leave you to it.” Matt was shaky as a newborn colt, but they managed to get Matt onto the toilet without much trouble. Foggy pressed a kiss to Matt’s clammy forehead before leaving the bathroom so that Matt could have some privacy. 

After a good ten minutes, Foggy returned to find Matt lying back down on the towels, his knees bent again. Foggy leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Matt’s lips, a kiss that very quickly became a deep exploration of each other. It took a long time for Foggy to pull back, but Matt let him go when he did without fuss.

The second enema went the same as the first, though Matt shook a lot more. There had been a couple of Subs in the group chat, and they had said it was one of the most intense experiences they had ever had (and Foggy was doing this as preparation for one of the others ones). It still wasn’t enough warning for how young Matt seemed, how vulnerable a bit of water made him. When Foggy came back for the third one, Matt had the distinct sign of tears on his cheeks.

“One more, Matt. This one’s going to be a bit bigger, but you can do that, can’t you?” Foggy filled the bag the entire way instead of half as he had previously. 

“Anything for you, Foggy,” Matt said, sounding like he was half asleep.

“You’re so perfect, you know that? My perfect boy.”

Matt cried out when the water began to flow. His legs trembled, and he grabbed Foggy’s hand again. Foggy immediately began to massage Matt’s abdomen, which seemed to be growing taut a lot quicker than it had before. The water seemed to come slowly, but even then Matt cried out when a cramp hit when they were just passed the halfway point. Foggy pressed a kiss to Matt’s knee.

“Foggy, it’s--” Matt twisted on the ground, the towels bunching up beneath him. 

“What do you need?” Foggy asked, but Matt didn’t answer. He just took deep, shaky breaths. Foggy pressed more kisses to Matt’s knees, his thighs. Matt’s abdomen was beginning to bulge beneath Foggy’s hand. “Matt, you look… you look so good, baby.”

“Baby?” Matt gasped out. 

“Yeah, thought I’d try something new. Seriously, Matt, you look…” Matt’s belly was tight, like he had a ball sitting in there. His skin was gleaming with sweat, and tears were flowing freely from his eyes. His lips were a dark red, meaning that Matt had probably been biting them. 

They didn’t even notice that the bag had run out. It was only when Matt twisted under another cramp that Foggy checked, and at that point there was no way to be sure how long it had been empty. Foggy only asked Matt to hold it for ten minutes, this time, but from the way Matt’s muscles spasmed he had probably already been holding it for more than that. They repeated the process, this time Foggy waiting outside for Matt. It took a long time for Matt to come out, and when he did Foggy bundled him in Matt’s favourite rug and helped him to the bed.

“I wish I could carry you, Matt.” Foggy helped him lie down onto the waterproof covering. 

“You just want to baby me,” Matt said, sounding a bit more alert but not by much. 

“Every minute of every day.” Foggy squirted some oil onto his hands and began to massage Matt’s back. Matt moaned.

“Sap,” Matt said fondly, before falling silent aside from gasps as Foggy massaged him. Foggy went over Matt’s shoulders, his back, over his butt, then down his legs and all the way back up. Twice. By the end of it he could almost swear Matt was sleeping. If it wasn’t for the way Matt was humping the bed.

When Matt was completely lax, Foggy swapped the massage oil for lube and sank his index finger into Matt. It went in with no resistance and Foggy could have gone straight to the second finger, but he massaged inside Matt as well with one finger, and then two, and then three.

It was only with the fourth finger that Matt’s hole started to resist, clamping down on the intruders while Foggy lazily thrust back and forth. Matt was breathing lightly, his eyes flitting to different places around the room as if he couldn’t figure out where the sensation was coming from. 

“Ok, Matt, lift your hips for me.” Matt obeyed but didn’t lift them very high. Thankfully, it was enough for Foggy to get the sloped foam underneath him, pushing his hips high but still letting Matt relax. It was time. 

Foggy reached back and covered his hand in so much lube it was dripping beneath him. Foggy sank four fingers back into Matt and rocked them around, spreading them and using them to massage Matt’s rim. He used his thumb to rub the outside of Matt’s hole. Matt was fluttering under his fingers but when Foggy pressed his thumb against the opening it wouldn’t budge.

Matt pushed back against Foggy’s fingers, his hole widening and closing. Foggy pulled back and added more lube. He sank his fingers back in and slowly pressed his thumb against Matt’s hole, not adding more force than would be able to get through without Matt’s help. Matt shifted and tensed, but his hole loosened, just enough for Foggy’s thumb to get in.

Foggy did not squeak in triumph. Okay, maybe it was a squeak. But it was a dignified squeak. He rocked his hand back and forth, each time sinking in a little deeper until the widest part of his hand was pressing against Matt’s hole. Matt was rocking back to meet each thrust, his eyes now clamped tightly shut. Foggy drew his hand back and then moved it forward with just a bit more force, and his hand slid in.

“You did it,” Foggy breathed. Matt was gasping underneath him, his hole clenching around Foggy’s wrist. He was burning hot inside, his walls pressing down on Foggy’s hand. Foggy moved his hand around, feeling Matt from the inside. 

“Foggy,” Matt said, rolling his body and pushing a bit further down on Foggy’s wrist. He chanted breathless chants of Foggy’s name. 

Foggy curled his hand until it was a fist, and Matt trembled around him, his chanting getting louder. Foggy rubbed some lube further up from his wrist, and twisted his hand around inside Matt before pushing in just a little further.

Matt shrieked. Foggy reached up to rub Matt’s lower back, albeit with a lube covered hand but oh well. Matt was muttering something, still rocking on Foggy’s hand. Foggy pressed in a little further, and then pulled back so his fist was almost poking out. Then back in.

Foggy could definitely hear Matt muttering, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. Foggy added more lube. He was in just above where his collars would sit if he had them pulled all the way down. Matt was definitely saying something.

Praying, Foggy realised. He had never been much of a Catholic, but he had seen movies. Had lived with Matt for four years. Matt was definitely praying. 

Foggy’s hand was beginning to cramp, so he reached down and loosely wrapped his hand around Matt’s cock. Matt shouted when Foggy did, and began thrusting back onto Foggy’s fist and into Foggy’s other hand. It didn’t take long for Matt to come, silently, collapsing onto the bed.

Foggy stretched out the hand inside Matt, turning it into a cone and slowly withdrawing it. Matt whimpered as Foggy began to pull out, his hole clinging to Foggy as he left it. Matt’s hole was red, but not that loose and could have just had a good pounding. Such a resilient thing. What a wonderful man. 

Quietly, Foggy wiped Matt down of lube and come, and washed his hands. Matt was lightly dozing on the bed, and it was a game trying to get him to move enough to get the cover off. When it was, Foggy put it away to be cleaned with everything else and grabbed the food. He propped Matt up against him and cut everything into small pieces, feeding Matt each one.

“You did so well, you know that?” Foggy pressed another kiss to Matt’s forehead, and he couldn’t tell if Matt was blushing or just flushed from exertion. They were both exhausted, so they only managed to eat and play a couple episodes of The Golden Girls before they collapsed in bed.

“I love you,” Matt said, just before his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Leaving Foggy to freeze and get no sleep at all. 

\---

Matt didn’t bring up the ‘L’ word again the next day. Or after that. Instead, after the soft glow of their anniversary, he seemed to get more stressed out. He seemed to be nothing but a ball of tension at work, and at home Foggy distinctly noticed that Matt was not sleeping. One night, he found Matt crying instead.

He shouldn’t have been surprised that Matt snapped and decided to quit Landman and Zach. Hell, if he hadn’t Foggy was thinking about it. Being part of an army of suits sitting across from a man who quite frankly deserved every cent they had but was going to get nothing was harrowing for anyone, let alone someone with Matt’s history. 

They were going to start their own practice. Nelson and Murdock. Look out, New York, because you’re about to get steamrolled by the best power couple you have ever seen! But Matt was still pale. Still not sleeping. There was still something wrong. 

“Foggy,” Matt had said one evening. He looked like he had in college. Foggy had checked-- Matt had been taking his medication. He had been going under the same amount as usual. He was just…

“Yeah, Matt?” Foggy asked, completing their fourth application for an office building. The Incident may have crashed Hell’s Kitchen rent prices, but that didn’t keep Foggy and Matt from being broke.

“I meant it,” Matt said, with the grave seriousness he usually used in a courtroom. Foggy looked up.

“Meant what?” Foggy asked. Matt swallowed.

“I love you. In fact, I love you more than anyone else currently living in this world. And no matter what, I will always love you.”

Foggy’s heart was pounding. It was great to hear-- yes, he knew how it sounded that the boyfriend he lived with never said the love thing, but that was fine. It was Matt, he was a wounded duck with a plethora of issues. But Foggy expected to hear it said in a way that sounded a lot less like ‘I’m leaving you’.

“I love you too, Matt.” Foggy said. “Forever and always.”

“No,” Matt said, smiling sadly. “No, I hope not. I never wanted to hurt you, but I’m going to anyway. It’s just who I am.”

“You okay, buddy?” Foggy asked, getting to his feet. Matt took a sharp breath. He was crying.

“I have to go out,” Matt said, sounding ashamed. And Foggy felt his stomach drop. “Don’t wait up for me.”

And Matt was just… gone. No chance for Foggy to try and talk him out of it. He just left, leaving Foggy standing there trying to decide whether to cry or throw up. It could have been anything, he tried to reason. Matt didn’t say where he had to go. But Foggy knew.

Foggy saw Matt the next day, looking better, aside from the busted lip. Matt had never let anyone go for his face before. Neither of them mentioned it. And they continued not to mention it, not when Matt went out the next week. And the next. Then two nights in a row. 

Foggy hated his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me if Matt would be Daredevil in this AU. I hope this answers that question.
> 
> Next installment we are delving head first into plot land! Prepare yourselves for kink, world building, and so much angst.


End file.
